


almost idyllic

by dakotariddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Racism, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakotariddle/pseuds/dakotariddle
Summary: "SLYTHERIN" My face dropped as soon as that damned hat said that. I walked over to that table and some snow haired boy came to greet me, "Potter?" I nodded. He had a smirk on his face. "This is going to be fun."one year later."Hailey Potter. I think it's time I tell you about the prophecy." Dunbledore said.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1,

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this story with caution. These topics are triggering to most people. Enjoy :)

Give this a chance please. The writing might be a little bad a first but it's going to get better. It might be a bit boring at first.

\----------------------------------------

_breath. 1..2...3...breath. It's just another year at school but it's another year at the same school. Maybe it won't be so bad._

"Hails...Hailey are you listening", my mother said. I was looking around, so of course, I didn't hear her with all the businesses going on. And well also my mind was wondering, but I couldn't tell her that or we would be here for hours. "Sorry mum, what was it you said again. My- I could not hear you over the crowds"

"Sure, that's it Hails, or do you see- "before my brother Theodore could finish that sentence, as I like to call him Teddy, I quickly tried to tackle him right then and there, but my mother grabbed my arm faster. "Really mum'" I mumbled. "Yes, really love, we cannot have you looking like a homeless person before you get on the train." 

Before I could get another word in, I heard my name called out many times in the distance many times over and over again. I knew immediately who was calling me. I quickly turn around and start running towards those voices. Next thing I know I was being picked up by too large gingers. "Hails we missed you so much this summer why- ". I quickly cut George off not really wanting to get into that conversation just yet, "Yea, yea I missed you both too. Now where is my brother? Because I haven't seen him in a while- ". "I'm right here. Sorry Hails, I could've been here sooner, but Ron decided", Harry said glaring at Ron, "he didn't want to pack until last minute, so it was a mess and that's why we are late." what is with everyone cutting off everyone today? "That's fine, Harry. Just don't be this late again because I don't want to have to listen to Ted talking about himself again."

"Hey! I heard that" I heard Teddy holler that from afar. Finally, I see the rest of the Weasleys. Ms. Weasley hugged me and told me how much I have grown and all that weird stuff. After that, she called my family over and greeted them too. "Hailey darling are you ready for today?" I nodded my head. "Remember if you need anything at all, and I mean anything, we are just an owl away." Ms. Weasley said with a smile. "Of course, she's ready, Molly, the poor girl has had all summer to think about it. She must not turn back now." my mother said while hugging Harry. I don't understand why I cannot talk for myself.

The train horn blows. _thank merlin_. "Sorry, guys I got to go. I cannot be late remember I have got a meeting with the headmaster. See you at Christmas mother." I said grabbing Teddy and walking off. "Wait Hailey wait" I hear. I quickly turned around seeing my little twin sisters running to me. "Sorry, my loves. Remember if you need anything send an owl right away or send one to the Weasleys. And also, don't get in the way of the father when he is drinking, and don't make them pissed off because I'm sure Teddy would not be pleased with me sending him over there. Alright, my loves I think that's about it. We will see you at Christmas. Bye. I and Teddy love you both dearly." I said then giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

I handed my trunks to the workers. "Ok, I have my purse and my bookbag. What else am I forgetting? Oh! My book" I whispered to myself. I stopped the worker from putting my trunks up and got my book out.

I started to walk, with my head in my book, to where I was supposed to get on the train until I ran into a tall figure. "I am terribly sorry," I said looking up. "Oh no," he said looking at me with his brown eyes, "the fault is all mine. Hey, love." "Enzo. Hey, I missed you dearly." Enzo said as he hugged me.

" Well, Hailey let's get on the train before we have to walk." He puts his hand out for me to grab. He intertwined our fingers together and, we got on the train. "So, Hailey, why am I just seeing you now? You didn't come to see me this summer," he asked leading me to my train compartment. "And I thought you weren't coming back after what he said to you." "First off, I was busy. Secondly, I came back because apparently my brother, Harry, needed me here." I said while we arrived at the compartment Fred and George told me to be at.

"Is Harry not capable of wiping his own ass? Anyway, love here we are. One more thing, are you coming to the party tonight?". "Now that is something you and everyone else would find out later, Enzo," I said while entering my compartment. "Ah, a woman of mystery. I love it.'' He yelled walking off. I laughed while walking into the compartment.

I sat down looking out the window. Suddenly I heard the door up swiftly. "You asshole, we have been looking all over this train for you. Where were you?'' Fred said worried taking a seat beside me. "Did you find a new boyfriend that fast? You dirty little whore." George said taking a seat across. I kicked him in the sheen. "No, I haven't found a "new boyfriend", I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "I was with Lorenzo, we talked for a bit and he walked me to this compartment." "Ahh, Lorenzo, he's one of the chasers right, George." "Right, Freddie." As I laid my head in Freddie's lap, looking up at the ceiling, I was thinking about the conversation I had with Dumbledore when he told me I had to go to Hogwarts to help Harry with apparently you know who.

_FLASHBACK_

_June, Summer 1994_

_"You must go to Hogwarts immediately, Ms. Potter, you and Harry are in grave danger. I will write your acceptance letter myself." Dumbledore said demandingly._

_"Under 4 conditions. One, you will write a letter to, the house I end up in, saying that I will be a seeker without tryouts. Secondly, I need my own room. Thirdly, My brothers Nigel and Charlie Weasley need to come to Hogwarts once a week every month and teach a class about Dragons and I also get to bring my dragons with me. They won't hurt anything. Lastly, I want to do the sorting now please and you can announce the first day of Hogwarts. So, we have a deal?" I said sitting down on the bench._

_"Yes, Ms. Potter, but I will also teach you once a week to learn to control your powers, so they don't conceive you. Now let's do the sorting hat." He puts the sorting hate on and, its beings to says:_

_"Brave"_

_"Will do anything it takes to save someone dearest to your heart"_

_"Smart" "Very Wise"_

_"I see good things in your future if I put you in this house. Very well then, SLYTHERIN" My face dropped. Dumbledore pulled the hat off my head." Well, that was certainly what I didn't expect." He spoke. "Yeah, no shit," I said sadly. He then gave me three letters and left without saying anything else._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke up and the twins were asleep- they looked so peaceful. My mind started to wonder about what's going to happen when we got there. I needed to know if Cedric was going to apologize to me. No, he wouldn't- the selfish prick is to stuck up.

_FLASHBACK_

_I rested my head on his shoulder and intertwined our fingers together. And he asked me in his most sympathetic voice, "Hails- "I'm in Slytherin" His face was shocked. Like I mean his eyes were so big as well, as golf balls big, and his face got so face red._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I was told my things were being delivered to my room. I got changed into my robes and met Teddy at the door, we interlocked arms, we stood before the door of the Great Hall. "You ready, Hails?" "Ready as I will ever be, Teddy" And then the doors opened. Teddy kissed my forehead and mouthed out "I love you and be safe" and we parted our ways. I walked over to the Slytherin table. "Come on love. Come sit down." I knew the voice. I abruptly turned around and I saw Enzo. He led me to where he was sitting. I sat down thinking about when I first arrived.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Enzo, why are you always picking up rats off the streets?" A very blonde-headed boy said with disgust. I took the liberty in saying "You're not too far from one yourself, ferret." I happily stated with pride. I heard gasps and ooooh's all around. I even think I heard a light chuckle from Enzo. "That's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. His bark is much worse than his bite." Enzo said while putting food on his plate. "Enzo, love, are you not going to introduce us to your little friend here." A beautiful light-skinned girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes said that while glaring at Lorenzo. "Can't you all introduce yourselves? I am starving, Aurora." The girl with the curly hair, Aurora, rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm Aurora. That's my brother over there, Blaise, over there with Malfoy. That's Astrid" Aurora said pointing to a girl over there beside Blaise. "Theodore and Mattheo but they're late. Now here are some tips and or "rules". Don't get in the way in the way when the boys are fighting especially Theo and Draco. Now alcohol and stuff like that are in Enzo and Blaise's room. Finally, since your part of this group now, we all will have your back no matter what." She said while I nodded eating my food._

_Someone came up in interrupted me thoughts and, whoever it was tapped my shoulder. "Hey Hailey", His voice was like poison. I wanted him to shut the hell up. "shut up" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" "I said shut up and leave, Cedric."_

_After he left I went back to what I was thinking about. Dumbledore dismissed us and also said he has an announcement tomorrow at breakfast and then we went on our way to the dorms. Astrid told me the passwords and how they change every day. Draco came up beside me and pulled me to the back of the group. "So, Potter. How'd you in up here in Slytherin? Because if I can recall isn't the Potters all Gryffindors." "Well, ferret," his face turned red as soon as a said that, "that I have no clue why. Maybe we both will find out soon." I said with a smirk on my lips. "Oh, and Malfoy when's quidditch tryouts because I have a letter for the captain." "Tomorrow afternoon at 3:00 sharp."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my dorm to see my things already put up in their place. I laid on the bed, about to close my eyes, when Aurora charged through my door. "Why the hell are you in bed?" She asked with a surprised look on her face. I groaned. "Get up and get dressed.

The back-to-school party is tonight and you're laying down. Here put this on." She threw me a short black silk dress. "Rory, do you think he will be there tonight?" I asked while putting on the dress. The dress hugged all my curves perfectly. "I don't know, my love." She stated while curling my hair a little. I put on my makeup. I put on not too much but not too little and topped it with some red lipstick.

I pulled the outfit together with some lace-up black heels. Rory is wearing a short green skirt with a black tank and my Slytherin bomber jacket. And Asha is wearing an oversized QUEEN shirt with really short shorts.

"Ready, loves?". Me and Asha both say ready in unison.

We headed to the Room of Requirement and, we met the boys there. I immediately ran up to Mattheo, and clung to him. "Hello my love. You look ravishing." He kissed my neck. "Are we just going to stand around, watching the love birds, or are we going to party?" Enzo said loudly, pulling me away from Theo.

"Come on then. Open the door." Mattheo demanded some first-year Hufflepuff, and grabbed me back from Enzo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grabbed the tequila bottle, and I downed it. I felt the stinging liquid hit the back of my throat. The next thing I knew I already drank half the bottle. I put the top back on, taking it with me, I walked over to where my friends were.

"Hailey, how the fuck are you halfway drunk already? We have only been here for an hour" Blaise asked lighting the blunt.

"I guess it was the wizarding shit," I spoke, putting my hand out and him handing it to me. I put the blunt to my lips and inhaled. 1.. 2.. 3.. exhale. Harry walked over to me, grabbed the blunt out of my hand, and handed it back to Blaise.

"Really, Hailey?"

"Really, Harry," I said taking a swig of tequila and giving him the finger. "Hails, I love you but stop being irresponsible. I honestly hate your picking up the habits of these Slytherins. And you know he would too." He spoke with disgust.

Mattheo walked over, grabbed my wrist, and, pulled me into his chest. "Leave, Potter." He said infuriated, he put his hands around my waist- tight. "Mattheo, calm down. And Harry by the way I am a Slytherin, so that means you hate me, right? And those are my friends you're talking about and I would advise you to stop." I said before walking to the dance floor.

I started to swing my hips to the music. I felt someone's hands grab my waist and we both swayed to the music. I thought it was Mattheo or Rory but then, his hands started to grow tighter around my waist, and he was easing them down to the hem of my dress.

I then realized;

I _remembered_ this touch.

I _hated_ his touch.

It was _Cedric._

I immediately turned around and punched him square in the jaw, he hit me back. I fell to the ground and he kicked me again and again. I got up then, I hit him again. The music stopped and everybody went still watching was. He fell to the ground I got on top of him and did it again and again repeatedly. My knuckles began to sting and, then I felt someone grabbing me off of him. Draco held me back.

Mattheo, Freddie, and both of my brothers came over there beside me, "What. The. Fuck. Happened." Mattheo declared to know. "He touch.. touched me and then hit me," I said softly. Draco held me tighter.

"Mattheo, can you take me back to my room please?"

"No. Malfoy can, and I will check on you later. Malfoy makes sure her wounds will heal a little." He kissed me after he said that- showing Cedric that I'm his. Malfoy just nodded and held me by my waist, and we were on our way. I couldn't walk in a straight line,

"Draco, can you carry me?" After I said that Draco stopped and walked in front of me. "Get on" he started walking and it was kind of awkward. I had to break the silence. "Why can't we talk about what happened last year?" I asked wrapping my legs around him tighter. "I don't what too,Potter." "Why not," I said getting off of him. "Because it was a mistake." I was taken back when he spit that out. It was dead silence for 3 minutes. "I can walk myself back to my dorm- thanks," I mumbled under my breath. "Hailey, stop" "no". I heard footsteps "Dra- ", I stuttered and turned around

"Freddie. What are you doing? "He suddenly hugged me "Hails I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did last summer and last school year." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead. "It's ok, Freddie"

Theo opened the door of my dorm and came and laid beside me. I rested my head on his chest "You feel alright, my love?" he whispered calmly, stroking my hair.

"No. But I don't want to talk about it, please." I murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." He kissed my forehead. I went to sleep.

_Running._

_Running that's what I was doing. Running from Voldemort and his goons behind. He was casting so many spells at the same time. I came to a dead end. I went through the bushes. I came to an open field- there was something in the middle of the field bodies were hanging from sticks. I knew them. I knew those dead bodies- it was Harry's who I had seen first. And then I saw the rest of them- it was the people I loved._

I jolted awake- breathing heavily- sweating. Theo was fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake him. I quietly got out of bed and checked the clock at 5:00 am. Thank merlin.

I put on a emerald button up, a black short skirt with black leggings under them, and black short booties. I put my hair in a ponytail and kissed Theo on the forehead. I got my things and went to the courtyard before anyone else.

"My, my little sister, why don't you ever wake up this early when I am at home?" Now, that was my big brothers' voice, Nigel. "I had a nightmare, Nigel." I pleaded.

I and he talked about what happened yesterday. And then he walked me to the Great Hall and that's when Teddy met us. And we all had breakfast and sat and talked. Me and my brothers get along great since we all have to play parents to our little sisters.

"So, Nigel, when's Charlie coming?"

"He's here but he asleep. Hailey where's your little dragon at because I need it for the first years? And where is Monny?" He spoke, stuffing his face. I handed him Rosebud. "Now don't hurt her she's still a baby and also bit sometimes. And he's in the woods- you know how to call him."

After I said that all my friends walked in. Theo came and hugged me around the neck then kissed me on the forehead. My brothers got up and kissed me on the cheek, told me they loved me, and left.

"Hails why weren't you there when I woke up?" he demanded, getting food off my plate. "I had a nightmare and didn't want to wake you. Sorry" As soon as I said that all my friend's heads popped up.

Theo took my hand and spoke calmly "Come on let's go somewhere private."

As we were walking out of the great hall- Harry and the rest of his trio was walking in. I immediately threw my arms around him "I love you, Har. I am sorry I act the way I do sometimes. I love you." I pleaded sorrowfully.

He hesitated before hugging me back "its ok. I love you. I love you too, Hails."

I hugged Ron and Hermione tightly and then I grabbed Theo's hand and we went to the courtyard before class. "So, what was this one about?" "Well, I was running from your dad again and I saw harry, you, and also the people I love." I started crying. He pulled me into a hug and started to stroke my hair to calm me. It worked as always. "It was just a dream. It's not real." He tried to convince me. "you know you do a really good job at convincing me right." I stated sarcastically. "That's my girl."

"We got to get to class, lovebirds" I heard Rory holler humorously. I and Theo both gave her the middle finger.

We got to potions and read the paper snape had on the wall for the groups- me, Rory, Asha, and a girl named Elizabeth were paired together. Draco, Nott, Enzo, and Blaise were all paired up, at least they all knew and liked each other.

Snape came storming in- closing all windows. "I hope you all did your summer reading I assigned you because you have to write about three potions you read about. They are due next Monday." I groaned- loudly apparently.

"Ms. Potter is there a problem?" he asked and the whole class stared at me.

Harry was mouthing "don't you dare".

"Yes, I think there is a problem. You're giving us 3 essays the first day of school. A mentally sane person does not do that." I snapped enraged.

"Well then the rest of the class has 3 essays, you have six and they are to be on my desk Wednesday at 3:00 pm."

"Just because you couldn't get in my mother's pants, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." I snapped. I heard Rory call me a dumbass and heard my boys all whistle and holler.

"And three weekends worth of detention. Class dismissed."

"I now know why the hat put you in Slytherin," Draco said amazed.

I chuckled, "Any person with balls would do that."

"Wait what did she do?" Theo yelled catching up with us.

"Told off Snape because he gave us too much homework. But Hailey's dumbass here got double; plus three weekends detention." Rory recalled, punching me.

"I will see you losers at DADA. I have my lesson with Dumblebore right now." I walked off.

"Hails, wait up." Theo was running towards me. "What do you want?"

"I was wanting to give you this." He spoke softly- handing me a long jewelry box. I opened it, it was a necklace- it had a black chain and a black snake and a little hint of gold with green emerald eyes.

"Thanks, love. But why?" "Because you helped me this summer after every time my father hurt me. And this is my thank you." He sighed while getting the necklace out of the box and putting it around my neck. He put it on. I turned around him still standing close to me. I looked deeply into his eyes seeing that there is lust in them.

He put his hand on my jaw and pulled my face close to him, "Kiss me." I begged. Theo instantly kissed me. This kiss was like he hadn't kissed me in forever. Our tongues were fighting for domain- he won.

"I have to go. I have my lesson remember." I murmured onto his lips. "But-" "No buts" I gave him one more kiss before I left.

I arrived at his office and when I enter I saw some of my things were packed. "Ms. Potter, today we are taking a little field trip," Dumbledore said grabbing my arm and apparated me. We arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital. "Why are we here?" I asked as we walked inside. "Because you are going to help Neville's parents." I had a puzzled look on my face. "But aren't they mad?"

"Yes but you can help them remember. You can make them better."


	2. Chapter 2

_One Month._ One. Damn. Month. I haven't seen anyone except doctors, nurses, and Dumbledore. All I have been doing is working on Longbottom's parents and school. Barely any sleep. I'm almost done with them, their back to normal but confused. I have been talking to them explaining things of what's of the wizarding world and they've asked so many questions about Neville. It's nice hearing parents actually care about children.

Dumbledore comes back today, finally. I went into the hallway to get something to drink. I got some coffee and sat down to read my book.

"Young Master." I heard a hostile voice speak. I followed the voice to see where it was coming from. I entered the hallway from which it was coming from.

Theo?

"So, how's your task going, young master." Why is he here and what is this task of his?

"Just as I planned. The little witch is wrapped around my finger. I am actually here to see her. Now, what might you be doing here?" I whispered a spell, so I could hear better.

"I- I- I am seeing my wife." That other guy was scared of Mattheo- I could hear it in his voice.

"I must be going now. My "girlfriend" is missing me." He laughed. I quickly ran into the bathroom. He is going to kill me, isn't he? His father told him to kill me. I have told him everything about anything. I had grown feelings for him. That little fucker tricked me. Well, two can play this game. I went and freshened up.

I walked into my room and saw Theo- with arms wide open. I went and jumped in them immediately "Hello, my love." He chuckled- kissing me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. He put me down and looked at me questionably

"I can't come to see my girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend now? Because last time I checked I haven't heard from you, or anyone for that fact for a fucking month." I commented calmly.

"Well, we didn't know where you were? Dumbledore just told us." He was lying- I could tell he was lying. He kissed me again, more deeply than last. "I'm sorry, love," he said moving down to my neck. "But can I call you my girlfriend?"

"Of course," I lied. I Jumped and he caught me. He laid me on the bed and then got on top of me and started to kiss me. His kisses were getting rougher and sloppier. He took off my shirt and pants. Before getting back on the bed- he admired me. He admired my scar, across my stomach, that I got from a young Hungarian Horntail when it decided to claw me. He traced it and I winced. I put my finger under his chin and brought him up to kiss me.

His fingers were tracing the rim of my underwear. He moved them aside and started to massage my vagina and, suddenly he plunged three fingers inside of me. Pumping them in and out fast. He cast _muffliato._ I moaned loudly. "F- Fuck" I was about cum on him. "Theo- "He got the memo and went in between my legs. He started to eat me out aggressively. I came on his tongue.

He gave me his button up to put on. He walked up and gave me a hug from behind and whispered, "I know you heard that little conversation between me and that death eater."

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" I demanded to know with a smile on my face.

"I wouldn't but I have no clue about the rest of him and his followers." He babbled enthusiastically. A used scalpel was in my hand before I knew it- I put it up to his throat, "If you anyone I love. I will promise I will come after you myself. Now, take me to Hogwarts, because I need to get Neville."

I could feel his angry eyes on me, and the smirk was radiating. He put his hand around my throat, tightly, then pushed me against a wall. "You're a little bitch, you know that right." He smirked.

"I learned from the best, love." After I said that we both grabbed the portkey.

We both arrived before the door of my dorm. "Wait outside." I whispered, casting the spell to unlock.

"I think not." He opened my door for me, and I rolled my eyes. I took a shower and did my makeup. I pulled on some jeans, a Slytherin oversized sweater with a button-up underneath, and black converses. Theo walked over- while I was fixing my hair- he kneeled down and tied my shoes.

"Even though I am tasked to kill you. I still love you dearly, sometimes." He addressed softly. I kissed him softly

"I know, that's why you're still here." He sighed, loudly.

We went to find Neville- hoping not to get caught by anyone. Oh, boy were we wrong. "Little Dragon where have you been all month? I and George have been wanting to pull pranks with you." Fred pouted. Damnit. "Fred, we actually have to find Neville do you know where he is?" "Yea he's is the greenhouse." I gave him a hug- I am very short compared to him. I said thanks and we left.

We entered the greenhouse and I saw Neville.

"Neville," He jumped when I said that "can you come with me? I need you to meet someone, please."

"o- ok," He said softly. Theo got the portkey and we all joined hands.

We arrived at the door where his parents are. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and walked into the room. His parents started crying and he gave me the biggest hug and thanked me so many times. I duplicated the portkey- I and Theo left.

I sat down on the couch in the common room. "Well, well if it isn't Ms. Hailey Potter. Where the fuck have you been?" Enzo barked while sitting beside me. "I've been helping crazy people become uncrazy. What have you been doing?" I see my owl fly in and it landed on the arm of the table. She has a letter in her mouth- a letter from my mother and one from my little sisters. Ugh. "I'll be back and you all can tell me what happened while I was gone," I say walking away.

_Dear Hailey,_

_My darling girl. How is school going? I hope well. I wish you luck for the upcoming season- we already have tickets for all the games. Your father has ordered you home, just you, he has learned of what you did to help those people at the mental hospital. He says you know better than to make a scene of the family._

_Just to let you know, he has gotten worse and I also wanted to tell you in this letter he has hurt them and I nor anyone else can stop him. He expects you home by this weekend no later. And one question, are your friends going to be joining this year's winter gala? You will be required to attend this one, no skipping this one_

_Much Love, Mother_

I fucking hate my "father".

_Dear Hails,_

_Father has thrown glass bottles at us, he's broken both of our arms, and almost threw a knife at the both of us. Whatever he does to one of us he does to the both of us. He's not letting us write letters to anyone except you. We don't want to be here without any of y'all. Please come home._

_Love you, Hails._

I kick the closest thing to me. I fucking hate the drunk. I will kill him for laying a hand on either of them. I would rather him lay a hand on me and Teddy than those girls. I storm out of the common room, hearing my friends call after me. I was at the entrance pf the Ravenclaw common room.

I hear someone approach- I turned around it was Luna "Hailey Potter, you seem angry. What's wrong? Are you here to see Teddy?" She said the password. I nodded my head, thanked her, and dashed to his dorm.

"THEODORE EMERSON OPEN THIS DAMN- "

He stopped me from finishing my sentence, with his hand over my mouth. He pulled me into his dorm, I saw the girl I'm partnered with in potions, Elizabeth, in his bed half-naked. "The fuck is wrong with you."

He was angry but oh well. I handed him the letters and he read them quickly. I looked at him pissed. "Izzie, you do us the favor of leaving. I will find you later." He spoke giving her a kiss on the cheek. That's new, I like it but new.

He was pacing the floor, and he looked at me angrily as fuck. "Hailey you know you can't go there without a chaperone. That's our rule."

"Don't you think I know? I need to go there to get them. Not you. Me." I snapped. I hear moaning from another room- don't they know the silencing spell. "No Hails I'm supposed to protect you. Me, Nig, and Harry need to protect you. So, I'm going. I will lie and say I missed them." I was sitting on the bed and he came and sat beside me. I know once his mind was made up no one, not even myself, can change it.

"Teddy, why do people have kids if they are going to do this?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I have no clue, darling." He said softly.

He walked me to the door and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You have got to go get ready for class Monday. I know you are exhausted. So please go get some rest. I love you sister."

I started to walk off and he yelled, "Say it back."

"Love you too." I never realized that their common room is so beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today, we have quidditch practice cause the first game of the season is next week. There is no one new on the team this year. Thank Merlin.

"Look what the cat dragged in, boys," Nott said.

"I would shut up if I were you. I know your stronger and bigger, but I'm faster and smaller. You know small- like your dick." All of them laughed while Nott hid in embarrassment.

"Alright, that's enough," Malfoy demanded. "We have a game Tuesday and Friday night." He went over our positions, so we knew them. Goyle and Crabbe beaters, Malfoy keeper, Hailey Seeker, Enzo, Nott, and Asha chasers. We all got to where we needed to be. I could tell Dumb and Dumber haven't practiced so that means hell on them from the captain. "Ready...Go" Malfoy called.

That little damn golden snitch shot up.

No mercy.

That's what I was taught when playing this game. So that's what the players got to practice or real game- we all played with no fucking mercy. The snitch raced around the field going only merlin knows how fast. I hurried after the damn thing it went through the game and then out the field. Fuck. I went after it- I was going the fastest I've ever been. I looked down and I saw how far I was from the ground. I looked ahead and there it was in all its beauty- I went and got it.

I was admiring it for a while.

_"Ms. Potter, so I now know you know of the plan for my son to kill you."_

I was scared and losing my balance on my broom. " _And you also know that he doesn't love you it was just a front. No one could ever love a worthless piece of shit like you. Now, Stop talking, seeing, and sharing the same bed as my son- it would be tragic if he killed you and you loved him still."_ He was there inside my head. My arm was bleeding and going numb. I was falling to my death because of him.

"MALFOY. HELP. DRACO." I was screaming, falling fast. I was about to hit the ground before someone chanted a spell. I was slowed down but still going fast enough to fracture something. "Potter, what the hell happened?" Draco asks picking me up.

Malfoy carried me to the hospital wing and while walking, even though we dislike each other, I told him what happened and to not let Theo come near me. And he stated that Theo was going to kill anyone who stood between me and him.

"I will play the first game hurt or not," I said when he put me on the bed. He was walking out when he said. "I know, why don't you think I'm not stopping you."

Mattheo walked in angry for some reason. He walked over to my bed,

"Mattheo," I doubted softly, "I think we need to stop seeing each other completely. So, it will be better for you to kill me when the time is right." He interlocked our fingers together "No". He kissed me.

"I've deiced not to kill you."

"But your dad told me to stop having a relationship with you." He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up to see him.

"My love," his hand went around my throat, tightly, "the only person who tells you what to do is me, and only me." I'm scared, honestly.

"can we go now" I whisper? He goes to check and see if I'm cleared. He comes and picks me up.

We got to the common room and Asha was there, waiting. "Gracias Merlin estas bien, pendeja. Oue estabas pensando?"

I wonder why she was dressed to go somewhere like she was going to see someone. "Is that your way of saying I hope you get better soon-if so thanks. I love you too" I smile knowing that was nowhere near the answer or whatever after what she just said.

Rory was in my room when we got there, she slapped me right away. I didn't feel like saying anything, so I did the normal thing and slapped her back. "you little bitch. I missed you and thanks for not dying" she says going through my clothes.

"Yea, no problem. Theo can you go get me something to eat I'm hungry." I said, waving him goodbye.

As soon as he walks out, I say quickly, "Theo is going to kill me." She gulped. Rory and Asha have been my best friends since day one- so that means everything we tell each other is kept in our little circle. "I overheard him say it if your wondering. And I also think Asha is seeing someone." I explained with sweat rolling down my face.

"Yes, Asha is seeing someone. But what the fuck. Why are you still with the psycho?" She said worriedly.

"I am scared to leave him and well I love him." As soon as I said that he walked in with a pizza.

"So, I will be going home this weekend and maybe the next we can have a girl's weekend. And tell the boys they will be coming to the winter gala on New Year's Eve at the Emerson Manor." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she left.

I and Theo talk about what's happening next weekend, and I could tell he was about to go into one of his episodes. "Hails, love, you know you really are a dumb fuck if you go in there alone." And there it is.

"Mattheo, you're going into another episode," I said with a soft calm voice. I put a hand on his face.

He ripped it off and he was squeezing it tight. "I really wish I never knew you. Your just a worthless little slut."

He put a hand around my throat. "I should take my father's advice and kill you. I should have never loved you." He got us up from the bed. He pushed me towards the wall, roughly.

I flicked my free hand towards my record player, and it started playing a song. He got distracted for a moment and lighted his grip around me. I got free and wrapped my arms around him.

He was fighting me, and I tightened my grip around him. I started to dance to the music. I could feel him relax but still fighting me. He grabbed my waist, and I moved my hands to his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Let's just dance." And he listened. I kissed him and smiled.

As we danced, he was relaxing. He picked me up and I straddled him. We went back to dancing. "Hailey, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Well, I guess after all that treating me last year. I still fought for the good in you, Mattheo. And you fought for me." He was kissing my neck when I said that.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Your damn right, and I always will." I love his smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three days after I told Rory about Theo. She told the rest of the group and they promised to keep it a secret. They all told me to cut him off, but I told them no I had to keep him close. And they said we all would come up with a plan.

I was in DADA before my friends. "So, who's this umbitch," I asked Harry while stuffing a waffle in my mouth- I had stole Ron's waffle and I wasn't finished.

"She's like you said a bitch." Ron said.

"Who said that?" I heard a creepy voice question. All of their eyes went big- oh how I wish they would grow some balls. She asked well more demanded it again. My friends walked in and called me over "Mione, can you tutor me please?" She nodded her head.

Umbitch started teaching- not magic. I raised my hand and she called on me. "Excuse me, but why aren't we learning magic. I thought this was a wizarding school with wizard teachers who teach magic. Well, are supposed to." I questioned with a smirk.

"Ms. Potter I presume. I have been told about you and that smart mouth of yours," she started walking closer to me, "I'm not teaching magic because it won't help you in the future."

Bullshit. "If I wanted to learn something like math, I would've gone to real school in the muggle world. So now teach us magic."

She slapped me hard.

"You bitch." I slapped her back- harder. "

You have detention this week- all week."

I was about to go after her, but I was being held back by my brother. She came back and slapped me twice.

Rory and Asha were about to go after her, but the boys got to them first. We yelled fuck you in unison. They got detention too and we were dismissed from class because we were a distraction or whatever.

"I hate her, and I missed you." Asha declared. We went to the lakeside and laid down.

Asha started to make water animals and Rory, being Rory, made fire ones. They had a war, pretty funny actually.

Fred and George walked up to us. "Hailey, what are you doing out of class?" Fred asked. "I got kicked out because I mouthed off at Umbitch."

They picked me up in a hug. "That's our girl." "I was thinking we pull a prank on her in detention today." I expressed with a smirk. We went over the plan. I missed being with them especially Fred.

I looked at his watch and it was time for class to be out. And they asked if them if they could walk us to our next class. Fred pulled me back from the rest of the group "Hailey, who choked you? And don't deny it I can see it." He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Theo he- "I couldn't finish my sentence before I felt an arm around my neck. "My love why are you here? Remember I'm supposed to pick you up from class every day. Now let's go." Theo demanded.

"Ok. Bye Freddie"

"So why were you with him?"

"I- we were planning something for umbitch."

He pushed us into an empty hall "I asked you, bitch. What were you fucking doing with him? Going to break up with me and go be with him?" He was choking me again.

"No, I told you. We were planning something for the new teacher. That's all." His grip loosened.

"As I promised you. It's you and me. Forever and"

"Always" He let go and kissed me.

"Forever and Always" he repeated.

I finished all my classes and now have the quidditch game with Gryffindor. "

Potter, you ready for today's game?" Draco came up behind me putting his robe on.

"As I will ever be. Now can you please tie my shoes?" He bent down and tied my boots.

"Are you going to fall again?" "

Fuck off, Enzo."

He came over a hugged me, "I love you too, Hails. Your too nice." I groaned and pushed him off. Malfoy yelled let's go.

They called out the Gryffindor team and then us. Me and Malfoy went out first. They released the snitch, and the little damn thing went straight in the middle of the game. I flew after it first with Harry close behind.

I speeded past the crowds of people- the snitch went up and out the field. It was going up to the sky- I hesitated just for a moment.

Harry went ahead of me, but I was close behind him- gaining speed. We entered the clouds. My arm went numb and started to bleed out of my lighting scar.

"Harry" he kept going

"HARRY" I hollered, he heard me this time. I looked at him and his forehead was bleeding too. He flew over to me- I have him distracted. My arm was still numb and bleeding, but I went after it anyway. I caught it.

_I told you to stop seeing my son._

"Get out of my head, please"

 _You will pay for not stopping._ I could hear him mumble something.

I was falling again and so was Harry. I could hear screams but barely. I could tell there was another spell because I couldn't feel, barely hear, or say anything.

I could tell I was on the ground. I wonder how Harry was, I needed to know how Harry was.

I tried calling out to him- tried crawling to him but nothing was coming out. I couldn't move. I see my parents and siblings, teammates, friends, and everyone else around me. I hear Lee say, "SLYTHERIN WINS".

I also hear Theo breaking through yelling at everyone to move and he sees me.

I went blank.

Everything went _black._

I woke up in a hospital. My parents and siblings were there. So, they actually care about me.

Surprising. Why is it so sunny? I groaned.

My leg was in a cast.

"She's awake" I heard my mother whisper to my father. I could tell I had bruises all over me.

"Honey how are you feeling?" my mother walked over.

I could move but it hurt, "That I want him out." I said nodding my head towards my father.

"Ungrateful bitch." I faked laughed

"Peace of shit." He came to slap me, but Nigel got to him first and walked him out.

My little sisters came over to get me in my lap. They jumped on me and I groaned. "My loves", I could tell they've been hit by him- there were bruises healing,

"I'm ok I promise now why don't you go get me some snacks." Mother gave them money and they skipped out-giggling.

"Stop speaking to your father like that." I laughed again.

"One, telling him to stop hurting my sisters. Two, he's not my real dad- my real one was murdered. Does that ring a bell?" She went quiet.

"Where is Harry," I asked. Nigel walked back in- without the bastard. "He's in another room sleeping." I smiled and he gave me a tight hug.

The Weasley and Hermione came in and Fred got on the bed with me. I and Harry have been out for two weeks. Ms. Weasley knitted me a sweater and I tried to put it on put I could barely move and when I did it hurt like hell. So, they had to help me, embarrassing. Fred told me about the prank that still happened without me and he told me about how all of my boys going mad without me, especially Theo. And also, how my girls have bullied everyone, not giving to shit who they hurt. Apparently, my boys have hurt everyone who even says something to them.

Everyone left except the twins and I told them about Theo and how I don't want to see him.

"You know he will kill anyone who gets of the way of you." Fred tightens his grip on my hand.

I put my head on his shoulder, "I know but I can't put the people I love at risk. You see what happened to Harry."

George was pacing the floor "Hailey, I get what you're saying but- "

"No buts now I need to see Draco just him alone." They both went out and got him.

He came in running and practically jumped on me. "Damn you, Potter. I thought Enzo told you not to fall again."

"He did but you know who decided not to listen." I hugged him tighter for some reason.

"Can you not let Theo see me? He's kind of the cause of this." He looked at me with confusion mixed with anger.

"Sure, I will try. And fuck you." I flipped him off as he walked out. I heard him laugh, I know we hate each other but we kind of have to look after each other.

A few minutes later, I heard Theo raising all kinds of hell.

Next thing I know Fred, George, Draco, and Ron was flying across the window. Fuck.

Theo entered my room and he cast the silencing spell, closed the windows, and bolted the door shut.

He came over and choked me "Why didn't you want to see me?" I tried to cry out, but I couldn't.

"Let me go I'm already hurt enough," I begged.

"Answer the question, slut." He gripped his hand harder.

"Well, you're the cause of this." He let me go with a frightened look plastered on his face.

"How'd you know?" I looked confused.

"How'd I know what?"

"That I'm the reason you fell. That I put the spell on you."

I was pissed now. "I didn't but I now know. I was saying that the first time I fell off your father threatened me, but this time he did something because I didn't listen to him. I should've though." I snapped.

He looked like he was about to cry. "Hailey, I didn't know. I swear." He cried.

I tried to get up, but with the broken leg and everything else bruised, I fell.

He caught me and put me back on the bed. "Don't try that again."

He sat beside me and held my hand- I pulled away quickly. I could hear him sniffling "Please, my love. Don't do this." He said through his muffled voice. I was crying too

"I put the people in danger when I'm with you."

He whispered please again. I could hear a part of me telling me to hold him and say sorry and I love you. But I can't. "But you promised Forever and Always. You promised. We promised each other." He was sobbing now.

It fucking hurt me worse hearing him like this.

_"We. Are. Over."_

I was sobbing now.

He was angry now. "One more kiss. One last kiss please"

I could at least give him one more, right. I nodded.

He stood up, parted my legs, and stood between them. He lifted my chin and leaned down and kissed me. His lips were like clouds, they were so soft and full of lust.

I stopped kissing him "You need to leave now. Before I get drawled back in."

He nodded and laid me back down. And then he was gone.

When I was sure he left- I started to sob loudly. Hermione rushed in and just held me. "It's okay. I'm here Hailey."

**Mattheo's POV**

I could hear her crying and it fucking killed me.

I wanted to go in there and hold her- saying I loved her endlessly.

I hated how she made me soft. But I understood why I couldn't. I'm the reason she's in here, partly.

The other part, my father got in her head. So, I am going to get cleaned up and kill a few of his men since I can't hurt him. I will fight for her that's a promise.

No one will touch her except me.

No one will love her except me.

I arrived at the Malfoy Manor and I opened the doors angry. I went and got some whiskey- poured me a glass. And I went to where my father was.

"My son why are you here?" he asked in his raspy voice. Death Eaters surrounded us all around.

I mumbled a spell and knives were at their throats ready for my command. "Because you hurt her. You knew I loved her." I said the command and they know were bleeding out- gasping for air.

"Well, you will see her again on New Year's when my plan takes action. Love is for the weak." Bullshit.

Mr. Malfoy walked in when he said that. "How's my son?" He asked.

"Write him a letter and ask him yourself," I said with a smirk.

He pointed his cane at me, ready to strike. "You will respect me, boy, understood."

I was already pissed off enough. "No. But you will respect me or the same thing that happened to them will happen to you." Oh, how I missed making people terrified.

My father just said I will see her on New Year's Eve but isn't that her parent's gala. Fuck. I couldn't worry about that now. I have to go do this list of things he gave me before school Monday.

**_Hailey's POV_ **

The doctor came in and gave cast a spell that healed the broken leg. I'm ready to go somewhere other than here. George and Fred are in the room, but they're asleep now. I have got to go get something to eat and the wheelchair is across the room.

I can make it. Even though the leg is healed, everything is still either bruised or sore or both. I put my feet on the ground. The ground was cold on my bare feet. I started to walk towards the chair.

I'm doing it.

I'm doing it! I got distracted and lost balance. I hate that I can't use magic.

I fell and that woke up Fred. "Hails, if you needed something you could've woke me up." His voice was calm. He came and picked me up as if I were a feather.

"I didn't want help." He sat me down in the chair and I wheeled out. Fred was behind me "So, where is Theo?" He handed me some money. "I don't know." There is really nothing to eat here. "Here I tell you what, I will take you out to eat and you tell me where he is because he's your boyfriend after all." There's the sarcastic twit, I know.' "Fine but I need clothes. I can't go out wearing this." I was just in a sweater. "You're in luck I brought an extra set of cloths."

His clothes were huge on me. I mean they swallowed me. I couldn't raise my arms over my head.

I opened the door and whispered, "Fred I need help." He came into the bathroom, "If this is you trying to have sex with me- I'm flattered. But your hurt so that means not right now." I hit him in the chest. "No, I just need you to help me put this shirt on." He got in front of me and out the shirt on my arms, moving it up slowly.

We had to sneak out to the waiting room to get to the fireplace. While we were walking, we went past Harry's room, and he was awake. I took a turn into his room "Brother, come on. Let's go get something to eat." Since Harry was going Fred went and got George, and we all met in the hallway. Before we left, I got my wallet from Rory's purse wallet so I could buy something to wear. We all shouted London.

It was still dark out. We entered the diner and sat down. "So, now are you going to tell me why your beloved boyfriend is not here with you."

Might as well tell him. "I broke up with him because he's the reason me and Harry are like this." I sighed.

Slow Jazz music started playing in the background. Oh, how I wanted to dance. "I never liked him, but I knew if I said anything you wouldn't listen," Harry said.

The waitress came and took our orders. "I don't even know why you started dating him," George said.

"Well, we were in the same friend group, still are, and the day before we were about to leave for summer he came my dorm. And he said some pretty deep stuff, and no Harry it won't help you defeat him, so I helped him all summer. He grew on me and I on him. So that's why I'm the only one that can calm him. We also have been 'talking' since January." I started crying again.

Harry held me. "Hey, it's ok. Why don't you hang around us Gryffindor's for a couple of days?" I just nodded.

I heard the diner door open, and I saw the grey-eyed boy enter. He looked straight at me; he was with a girl.

I've seen her around the Slytherin house, I and my girlfriends call her _"The Slytherin Whore"._

Malfoy walked over to our table and took a seat beside me. "Hailey. We've been looking for you everywhere,"

I smirk. "No, you haven't you've been with the whore of our house." I could tell I make her pissed. It's fun.

"I can tell your feeling better." He mocked.

"Dray, Dray, you're going to let her call me that." Parkinson's whined.

He had a cocky smile across his face, "I can't help it." For once he's not ordering me around.

I could tell everyone else was getting a little annoyed but that's their problem. Our food came and we started to eat. Surprisingly, Harry and Draco are getting along- weird. Another thing that's odd is how Draco's hand is on my thigh.

"You know Hailey if you eat all of that you're going to look like a pig." Pansy jabbed.

"Not more than you already do." I'm pissed. "But then again I'm not a cow. I just got out of the hospital from almost falling to my death, so piss the fuck off. Or do you want to take my place? Your choice." I smiled.

"Ladies let calm down," George added.

"Shut it, Weasley, let the girls speak," Draco said.

The pathetic whore got right in my face "I don't even know why Draco keeps you around. He disgusts you. So does the rest of your little group." she had a devilish smile. "Even Mattheo hated you when he was with you that's why he had sex with me. He also said he loved me, and he would do anything for me." She knew she'd done something.

Harry knew I was pissed because he was gripping my hand. Pissed wasn't even the word to describe my anger.

I took the cherry off my milkshake and ate it. I put the remaining of the cherry on the plate and grabbed the milkshake and poured it on her. All of the boy's eyes went wide. I made Draco move and I got up to the whore's ear and said, "Speak like that to me again and I will turn you into the cow you are. Got it," she nodded "Good." I slammed the money on the table and walked out of the diner before someone could follow me.

Heading back to the hospital, I stopped at a candy store and headed to a park to think about what she said. As I was sitting on the swing, eating my chocolates, I wondered why he would do that to me. He said he loved me and I did back.

I guess it's better to hate than love, and I will do just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAOTIC. I ALMOST CRIED MAKING THT ONE PART. PLEASE VOTE IF YOU ENJOYED IT. I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I GOT TIRED AND I NEED TO KEEP THE STORY GOING. AND PLUS SCHOOL. SO THANK YOU TO THOSE YOU WILL GIVE THIS A CHANCE.**

**suggestions**


End file.
